Primordial Entities
The Primordial Entities are the very first beings to appear in all existence . They are eight in all existence . Members * 1-[[Oblivion|''Oblivion]], the Primordial of Nothingness * 2-[[Heka|Heka]], the Primordial of Magic * 3-[[Chaos|Chaos]], the Primordial of Darkness * 3-[[God|God]], the Primordial of Light * 4-[[Life|Life]], the Primordial of Life * 4-[[Death|Death]], the Primordial of Death * 5-'Zeit, the Primordial of Time * 5-''Raum'', the Primordial of Space Children Physical Children * Pieces : Also called Shards, when a Primordial loses a part of himself, that part can become a Piece, an entity even stronger than an Archangel who controll the concept of his "creator", Chaos has created the Elder Darkness as Pieces of him . Spiritual Children All of them can create entities, these entities considers their creator as their father and, usually, their love for him is reciprocal God # Archangels, the nine strongest and oldest angels . # Guardians, the two entites made to trap Chaos . # Angels, the younger siblings of the archangels, less powerfull but still very powerfull . # Mortals, the youngest of God's Creations, they can die by age or disease . Life # Protogenoi, the nine strongest and oldest deities . Death # Grim Reapers, the nine strongest and oldest Reapers . # Reapers, the younger siblings of the Grim Reapers, made to help their older siblings . Zeit # Chronotheists, the nine archangel-level beings who can controll time . Raum # Spatiotheists, the nine archangel-level beings who can controll space . Oblivion # Rephanim, the nine archangel-level beings older than existence who live in the Void . Heka # Primal Sorcerers, the nine archangel-level beings who can use the strongest magics . Powers Each of the Primordial Entities holds '''Nigh-Omnipotence '''at the highest levels and can do anything they imagine, such as creating a several universes without tiring. They are nearly infinite in power and are only able to be harmed by their siblings or exceptionally powerful beings whose nature is opposite of theirs, albeit to a much more limited degree. Primordial Entities are equal in power, and if they were to combat, another assistance from Archangel-level entities would be required to end the fight in anything less than several thousand years. The Primordial Entities have '''Nigh-Omniscience at the highest levels; they are aware of and understand practically everything. They also cannot be deceived by anything less than each other. Each of the Primordial Entities are Immortal '''as long as their attribute can exist, but their bodies and consciousness can be "killed" for a time by sufficiently power beings or weapons destroying their bodies and requiring them to regenerate. Despite being all but absolutely immortal one Primordial Entity can be truly killed by two or more of their siblings uniting their power. Due to their natures, the Primordial Entities are almost '''Indestructible; nothing short of a Primordial Entity or their weapons are enough to actually damage their form. A being of sufficient power, roughly equivalent to an Archangel, can also harm a Primordial Entity, but if their nature is not opposite the Primordial Entity's then they will be almost ineffective. Additionally, even an Archangel-level entity with proper counter-nature to the Primordial Entity would require assistance from another Primordial Entity to deal any significant damage. If a Primordial Entity is not countered by another Primordial Entity and at full strength, then no amount of force mustered by the creation could overwhelm any of the Primordials. Weaknesses While holding the ability to regenerate from their bodies being destroyed by sufficiently powerful weapons they can be truly killed by two Primordial Entities combining their power and nature against one. Sufficiently powerful younger beings whose nature is opposite of their's can cause a Primordial Entity injury, such as the Archangels with Chaos. While possessing nearly omnipotent levels of power, sufficiently large exertions of power can weaken a Primordial. Should Life have to resurrect innumerable lifeforms killed by an omniversal destruction, he would be rendered weakened enough to be required to rest and rendered far more vulnerable to particularly powerful beings and weapons. Although Chaos holded the power to destroy all of Creation, doing so would deprieve him of enough power that doing so while another Primordial Entity is still able to fight would cause his defeat. Category:Species Category:Primordial Entities Category:Strongest of Species